The Making of Moony
by GryffindorkyGirls
Summary: Remus being confronted about his lycanthropy by the boys. Please review! -Julie ; Rated T for language. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize!


**Please review guys because I love you all and I really like to know what you think! Even if you don't have much to say, just maybe leave me a not on where to improve or even if you liked it or not. It means a lot! **

* * *

"So. . . Remus, what's up?" Sirius Black, not so nonchalantly walked over to Remus' bed and plopped down on his bed, waggling his eyebrows.

"Um, nothing, Sirius, why?" Remus raised his eyebrows, a bit put-off at Sirius' suggestive body-language.

"God damnit, Sirius!" James made his way over and punched him on the arm. "You're going to scare him, you bloody loon!"

Remus looked back and forth from Sirius to James, concern apparent on his face as he tried to determine what they were going on about. The two of them continuing to banter in hushed tones and waving around their arms enthusiastically. "Um, guys?"

"Oh, sorry, mate." James instinctively reached his arm behind his head and ruffled his hair. "Look, um, we have a question, alright?" Sirius nodded encouragingly at James. "Just, uh, don't be like. . . offended or something, okay? We're just curious. . ." He bit his lip and looked up at Remus, who had paled considerably during James' short monologue.

Remus, finding himself incapable of speech nodded and silently prayed that they wouldn't ask what he knew they would.

"Are you, uh. . . Areyouawerewolf?" James spit out the words fast, ripping off the bandaid instead of pacing himself.

Remus froze up at the question, unable to move, unable to answer, only acknowledging the fear and shame that were eating away at him.

"Are you?" Sirius prodded.

Remus coughed, "Yeah." After managing a syllable, he felt a bit more confident and continued to speak. "Yeah, I am. And I understand that you don't want to talk to me anymore, and I'll keep to myself. There's no point in going to Dumbledore though, he already knows, it'll just be a waste of your time. So. . .yeah." _Wow, what a strong ending, there, eh Remus? _

After a beat of silence, Sirius looked to James and furled his eyebrows, "Is he bloody insane?"

James narrowed his eyes in concentration and glanced from Sirius to Remus and back to Sirius again, "I think he must be. "

Remus closed his eyes and started to move from his spot on his bed. "If you don't want me around anymore, I can see Dumbledore about staying somewhere else or something. . ."

James grabbed Remus' arm, halting the boy's retreat. "I was wrong, Sirius. He _definitely_ is." James looked back at Remus, who seemed to now be generally confused about what was happening.

"Look, Remus, we aren't going to kick you out, or make you keep to yourself, or go to Dumbledore or anything like that."

"Yeah!" Sirius joined in, "We are your friend's, you git. What's this got to do with any of it?"

Remus, angry with the thought that he was being teased in some cruel sort of way, blew up. "_What's this got to do with it? _Are you joking? It's got everything to do with it! I'm a bloody werewolf, don't you understand? I'm _not normal_! I'm _dangerous_! I can't be controlled! I shouldn't even _be_ here! How could this-how could it _NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT_?"

"Remus. . ." James looked at his heaving dorm mate with an air of pity, but more with the burn that this was all wrong. "You. . . You don't really think that, do you?"

"No. I don't have to. Everyone in the bloody damn world does that for me, _thanks_."

Here, Sirius butted back into the debacle, "Remus, we aren't going to ditch you. You think you're not normal? Of _course_ you aren't! You are _Remus John Lupin_! You are so much cooler than normal, mate! And as for you being dangerous. . . I'm more scared of Lily Evans than you, and she's like _two_ feet tall."

Remus looked at the two boys in front of him. He had never had any real friends before, everyone saw him as a monster. . . and so did he. But, looking at James and Sirius, he couldn't help but feel a sense of family from them. He found two people who didn't care, and yeah, maybe they were only twelve, but when you know something, you know it. These two insufferable gits in front of him were no doubt going to be a huge part of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys. So I was stuck trying to write the next chapter for Finally, and I took a break because I wanted to write about Remus. I think he's so overlooked in the series, because, yes, Sirius was Harry's godfather, but Remus was there for him too. Remus cared about Harry and he helped him with dementors and he made Harry the godfather of his only child, like, _come on. _Plus, I think he plays a big role in the James and Lily relationship and era. He (I have no doubt about this) was close with Lily and James and he understood both of them. I just think he's such a sweetheart, you know? And then there's that whole silent suffering werewolf thing and learning that he deserved to be loved just as much as everyone else. But, yeah, I freaking love Remus Lupin. **

**The whole point of the authors note: Do you think that I should continue this as a multi-chaptered fic, or should i just leave it as a one-shot? Let me know what you think, guys. **

**-Julie (With hugs for all of you for reading and a hope for reviews please?)**


End file.
